1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, oxide semiconductors having semiconductor characteristics have attracted attentions. The oxide semiconductors having semiconductor characteristics can be applied to transistors.
Variety kinds of etching methods have been considered in order to form a desirable shape of an oxide semiconductor with a reproducible etching method. In a variety of processing methods of a film which includes an oxide semiconductor containing In, Ga, and Zn, a technique by which an oxide semiconductor layer of a transistor is etched with a halogen-based gas has been reported (see Patent Document 1).